Weekly Featured MU*
Category:Weekly Featured Articles Each week the staff chooses to highlight a recent article that stands out among the pages on the MU*Wiki. If you wish to suggest an article to be featured, e-mail wes AT jointhesaga.com. =Past Weekly Featured MU*s= (more) ---- X-Men Movieverse MU* Website: http://www.xmenmovieverse.com MU* Telnet Address: xmenmovieverse.com/Port: 7007 X-Men Movieverse (XMM) is a MOO-based roleplaying game based in the movieverse of X-Men canon. Because the game opened in Summer of 2001, we only take the events of X1 to be canon to the game, with X2 serving as good inspiration for characterization and plot. X3 ventured further from the movieverse we espouse, although we'll steal minor bits from it too when it enhances roleplay. The game is set in present day New York City, with a bit of AU history to account for the rise of mutants in the world. On XMM, mutants have been known, although extremely rarely and only by certain people, for roughly the past century; speculation suggests that they could be older. Mutants have been public knowledge for the last two to three decades, and they have been a small, but growing and visible minority, for the past dozen years or so. There are roughly 30,000 people in the USA who’d test positive for the X-factor, and of those, about 10% (3,000) manifest in such a way that they or others would identify themselves as mutants. New York is fast-paced, loud, and diverse. There are 8.1 million people who live in New York, and they come from all walks of life and many different starting points. Immigrants are plentiful, as are Americans from across the country. There is always something to do – clubs, bars, theatre, charity, museums, restaurants, sports events, concerts, education, libraries. Central Park even offers options for more outdoor-based activities. XMM is an application-only game, with many feature characters available for interested players. There is a high population of original characters, for those who prefer to design their own. The game is based on limited consent and emphasizes roleplay in a realistic setting based on realistic consequences to actions. For more information, please, see the game webpage (http://www.xmenmovieverse.com) or log into our game (tcp/ip address: xmenmovieverse.com port: 7007). There is also a game forum at (http://xmenmovieverse.com/forum). ---- OtherSpace Website: http://www.jointhesaga.com Telnet: jointhesaga.com 1790 On June 28, OtherSpace: New Journeys kicked off its final year with "Reaping," a major arc event on the planet Quaquan. It's the beginning of the end for the worlds of the Orion Arm as we know it. Next year, when OtherSpace turns 10, the old universe is lost forever to the dusty asteroid fields of time and replaced by the shiny new OtherSpace: Millennium, which takes place more than 1,000 years later in the galaxy's evolution. Time's running out to get involved with the Solar Republic, the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance, the Royal Naval Service of Sivad, the Athena Exploration Service. Time's running out to adventure with LeBeau, Jeff Ryan, Marlan'kamir, Newt, Kastaprulyi, Ruin, Rathenhope, Silvereye, Andreo, Jasra, Boomer, Urfkgar, Long, Raisa, Joshua, Darya, Swiftfoot, Ace, Gennadiy, Jantine, and all the other remarkable characters that have grown through their experiences on OS: New Journeys. Time's running out to see what happens next in the story, because on June 28, 2008, one story ends and another begins. Time's running out to make your mark on the shape of things to come. Time's running out. Join the saga today! * Share collaborative, interactive stories in real-time. * Develop unique characters. * Earn RP Reward Points that can be spent on purge protection, luck cards, domiciles, and starships. * Win +votes from your peers. * Make money as a trader, flying from star system to star system. * Participate in the original jointhesaga.com online RPG before it ends. ---- Ark of the Covenant Website: http://aotcmud.org Telnet: aotcmud.org 4200 Current Staff: Athos, Banquo, Dralax, Elena, Intense, Izri, Jazmine, Kadir, Kal, Kyreth, Lucas, Redfieldt, Seth. Ark of the Covenant (AotC) is a Christian-Principled MUD that was founded to be a haven for all believers in the mudding population, as well as an outreach to the mudding population that desires a friendly and peaceful gaming environment. Expect hours of fun as you explore the vast realm of 'Erets with numerous extra features to maximize your mudding experience. Friendly and helpful staff and players are open to help out with any questions you might have.' ---- Legends of Karinth Website: Legends of Karinth: An Online Life Telnet: karinth.com 2345 A mysterious land, Karinth is inhabited by a curious mixture of races scattered across three major continents and several island nations. Discover its hidden mysteries and challenges, following the routes taken by ancestral explorers yanked from known Earth to Karinth's shores by strange events known as Chaos Storms and the influence of the Menedrian Gnarl. Today, life begins anew, and any preconceptions you may have must be set aside. Enter with your mind open and willing to accept what you see.. and what you do not see. Your challenge - to Live Within the Legend - become a Legend yourself... and survive and prosper in your online life. LoK is purposefully designed to provide a challenge to the experienced MUD player. The emphasis is on developing your own strategy and life path, with ample opportunity for experimentation, skill removal and retraining. Newcomers are welcomed; questions are encouraged. There are no predefined classes - make up your own. ---- EdenMUSH Website: http://edenmush.wiki-site.com/ Telnet: eden.isunlimited.net 4510 EdenMUSH is a social roleplaying mush set in a cyberpunk near-future similar to the world envisioned in William Gibson's Sprawl trilogy. The majority of EdenMUSH is not centered around life on Earth however, but instead on the lives of those living and vacationing in the space habitat known as New Eden. With EdenMUSH it is hoped that the players are offered an interesting and exciting roleplaying environment, while still leaving room for expansion and growth based upon the ideas of the player's themselves. Mirkwood Website: http://www.mirkwoodmud.org Telnet Address: telnet://mirkwoodmud.org:4000 mirkwoodmud.org 4000 Mirkwood started in 1995 and is still going strong. Famous for its social atmosphere, its inspired areas, and its professional coding, Mirkwood is a dynamic and active MUD undergoing almost daily code modifications. Recently, the coders implemented an original remorting system and added six new classes. The world features two continents with a very extensive road system. Mirkwood's original and extremely powerful object, room, and mob scripts aid builders in creating immersive areas, many of which are based on the writings of Tolkien, including Lonely Mountain, Helm's Deep, Bree, Fangorn Forest, and Mordor. 8bitMUSH MU* Website: http://8bit.memoryleak.org MU* Telnet Address: telnet://8bit.memoryleak.org:4201 8bit, a social MUSH, was created in late April of 2001, by the head admin, called Luigi, with a small playerbase of players from Dynamix MUSH. It is likely called 8bitMUSH due to the addition of FANSI, and the Nintendo theme present throughout some areas of the MUSH, such as the head administrator, and the names of many streets, including 'Deku Drive'. It has, over time, gained a rather bad name for itself, due to the Twink Olympics and other such pieces of MUSH culture. In addition to this, the game itself allows spamming and other questionable practices, although often in moderation. However, there are many interesting features unavailable on most other games. Accursed Lands Website: http://www.accursed-lands.com Telnet: accursed-lands.com 8000 Accursed Lands is a MUD with phenomenal theme, writing, consistency, and coded realism. It's a step beyond what you'll find in most games, with original approaches to things some other games take for granted, like magic and long distance travel. Free since 1992 with roleplaying mandatory.